


Freckles and Scars

by AlinasTeaParty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jegulus, M/M, Other, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinasTeaParty/pseuds/AlinasTeaParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauders University AU<br/>When Remus and James are paired together for an assignment, James takes it upon himself to ensure that his new partner and his best friend meet and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two ships in the night, or, as the case may be, the library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remiusblupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiusblupin/gifts).



**_ Sirius _ **

"James!" I call from where I am sprawled across the god awful plaid lounge set we'd found on the footpath outside our flat. When there's no response I call out again, this time a little louder. "Prongs!"

"What do you want?" he sticks his head out of the bathroom door, water still clinging to his dark shoulders.

"Where are you going again?"

"I've told you four times you tosser," he calls back, dissapearing into the bathroom, probably in search of pants.

"Well tell me again,"

"I have a Latin paper to write with some lanky bloke in my class so he's got a quiet table at the library,"

"Oi, if he's hot, gimme his number," "You really are desperate,"

"Yeah I know," I roll my eyes adn hear him clattering around the bathroom, knocking things over in pursuit of his specs, "Oi, what time are you going to be back?"

"Probably before three, why?" he comes out with jeans slung low on his hips and his hands busy toweling his hair.

"Can you get me some fish and chips on your way back?"

"If you wanna give me the three pound eighty for it,"

"Mate, it's your shout," he drops the towel around his shoulders and cocks an eyebrow.

"And how do you figure that?"

"I got Evan's number for you. If it turns into anything, you are going to owe me a lot more than a three pound eighty serving of fish and chips," he grunts and I laugh.

"Fine," he pulls a white t-shirt over his head , readjusting his glasses on his nose, squinting a little.

"Thanks mate, you're a champ,"

"Oh bugger off," his voice is grumpy but he's obviously trying to stop himself from chuckling. He slings the strap of his satchel across his torso and grabs an apple from the bowl. "See you later, fruit bat,"

"See you later, fruit cake," he groans, slamming the door that is prone to jamming, sending flakes of old white paint flying in every direction. I turn back to the list of tv shows on my laptop and my hand half heartedly reaches into the bag of crisps that's lying between my thigh and the back of the lounge.

 

**_ James _ **

 To be honest, I didn't even want to be taking Latin but it was either Latin or Ancient and Medieval China, which included a lot of words that I can never remember how to spell - which makes the fact that I chose Latin ironic.

The library was quiet, which is not surprising for ten on a Saturday morning. Considering I couldn't even remeber the bloke's name, the fact that he was the only one sitting at a desk was what saved me from utter embarassment.

"Hello," he says before I have a chance. He stands up, clumsily bumping the table, causing his face to flush red. I grasp his hand and shake it once before releasing him.

"Hey, I'm James,"

"Remus," I take off my bag and sit across the table from him.

"So, where do you want to start?" I ask and he takes a deep breath.

"I usually start any assignment by planning it, so if you want to start with that, that would be great,"

"Oh thank God," he looks at me in shock.

"Sorry, my best mate is the exact opposite and it drives me mental. He's doing European Social and Political Studies and whenever he has an assignment, there are sheets of notes to be found all over our flat," he laughs nervously and I offer a smile.

 For the next hour we plan each section of our paper in depth which would have taken me a day to do on my own. When he excuses himself to use the loo I take out my phone and send a message to Sirius.

**Hey Pads, This guy is a genius**

_You also said that the guy who thought of frying asparagus was a genius so forgive me if I don't take your word for it._

**No seriously. His method of breaking down the assignment is phenomenal.**

_Okay, Professor, go dry out your knickers._

**Don't be gross.**

_It's in my nature_

**Go back to whatever horrid american procedural cop drama you were watching.**

_one more thing_

**What?**

_Is he hot?_

**Go away**


	2. A wild Remus Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius attempts to be funny and royally cocks it up

**_ James _ **

For the next few hours, Remus and I coordinate our efforts, share quips and take turns fetching coffee - even though every time he takes a sip he looks at the mug he looks somewhat disappointed, as if he was expecting something else. I'm about to offer to get him a tea when we're approached by a plain girl in a grey pant suit.

"Sorry guys but I have to ask you to finish up, we're closing soon,"

"Oh, of course, we'll be out of your hair in a moment," Remus says with a smile, closing his notebook.

"Time flies," I say, packing up the assorted notes and books that I had strategically placed for convenient viewing.

"You're not wrong," he replies, looking distracted.

"What's up?" it looks like he's snapping out of a trance when he looks up at me.

"Oh, nothing, I just get a little put out when I'm on a roll on an assignment and I'm interrupted," he smiles awkwardly, but his eyes are noticeably grumpy.

"Well, I promised my flatmate-"

"The messy one?" "-the messy one- that I'd get him some fish and chips on the way home. So why don't you come with me, have a late lunch and we can keep studying at mine?" his smile seems genuine now. _And Sirius thinks_ I'm _a nerd._ I think with a certain humour.

"That sounds great actually," He slings his leather satchel across his cardigan-clad shoulders and Picks up the pile of books to be borrowed. I swing my backpack onto my shoulders and we walk towards the front counter.

 

**_ Sirius _ **

It's almost four by the time the front door is being forced open. I don't look up from my page in the book I'm reading when I call out.

"Prongs, you're late!"

"Sorry Mate, got a little held up," he replies, grunting with the force it takes to get our damned door open. I hear a second pair of footsteps, footsteps that are too light to belong to Peter so I assume it's Lily.

"Snogging in the alleyway, were you? Hope you saved some for sugar for me," I joke and then I hear a mortified squeak which is followed by James bursting into laughter. That's when I turn to see who is actually with James and I feel all the blood run to my face. The boy that is standing in the middle of our flat is clutching a bundle of chips for dear life and his face is probably the same shade of crimson as mine. "Oh... Uh... Sorry... Um," I roll off the lounge, stuttering as I back down the hallway then disappear into my room. Shutting the door behind me and feeling the tears of shame Pouring down my face.

 

By the time James makes his way to my room, I am sitting in my closet.

"Sirius?" he asks, the door squeaking. "Pads?" his tone is somewhere between how you would say 'marco' and how you would call your pet golden retriever.

"Sirius is dead, I am a tiny ball of dark shame," he chuckles and opens the closet doors.

"Okay, tiny ball of dark shame, are you going to come out and say hi now?" I look at him in alarm.

"No! How can I ever face him?" James would later describe my tone as _That one serious anime guy who starts crying randomly, you know the one._ "How can I ever face the beautiful boy in a knitted cardigan ever again?"

"You're being dramatic," he mutters and, after a pause, adds "and he's really not that beautiful," he scrunches up his nose and I glare at him

"Remus Lupin is the epitome of beautiful!" I say and then clamp my hand firmly over my mouth. James looks at me in confusion.

"Sirius, is there something you wanna tell me?" he asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"No," I reply indignantly.

"Whatever, your chips are going cold, by the way,"

"Can you bring them in?" I asks and he shakes his head.

"No way, you have to get them yourself," he tells me, leaving my room with the door wide open. I throw my head back and groan, glaring into the darkness of my closet which, at this point, I really wished was the entrance to Narnia. Slowly but surely I climb down out of the closet, pull on a jacket and look at myself in my mirror. I take a deep breath, run a brush through my hair before pulling it up into a messy bun and walk out to face my impending doom.

My walk down the hall is spent composing every muscle in my face so that I look calm and maybe a little bit mischievous. Prongs had, of course, set up my chips right across from Remus and I make a mental note to kill him in his sleep tonight. I smile at Remus courteously, and he returns it, though he doesn't hold my gaze for long. I sit at the table and start pulling apart my piece of fish, tearing the batter off and wrapping a chip in it.

"So, Remus, this is my flatmate Sirius," James finally says, cutting into the almost tangible awkward silence. "Sirius, this is my partner Remus,"

"Hey," I offer, my tone as close to nonchalant as I can manage.

"Hey," his voice wavers and I suddenly feel terrible for making him feel so uncomfortable.

"So... Sirius, have you and James known each other long?" Remus asks and I smile. I like the way he says my name. I push that thought away for now, right now I have to be cool Sirius.

"Yeah, since we were kids,"

"Oh, that's cool... How long have you two been a couple?" his eyes flicker from the page in front of him, where he's scribbling notes in some sort of shorthand, and my face. James bursts into yet another fit of laughter and I try not to turn into a tomato again.

"Oh! Oh no, we're not... God, no," James answers before I have the chance to even formulate a coherent sentence. "God no, he's way too much maintenance for me," I roll my eyes but I'm glad for the line he's just thrown me.

"Says you, Mr 'I spend $40 on hair gel and only eat wholegrain bread'," the art of playful banter is something James and I have perfected over the years. Remus cracks a smile.

"Oh come on, you spend more time choosing your outfit than Lily does,"

"That's because Evans doesn't know the difference between a plaid and a tartan or why they should never be worn together,"

"There's a difference between plaid and tartan?" James looks thoroughly bewildered and I turn to Remus.

"Do you see what I have to live with? Honestly," a smile pulls at the corner of his mouth and I grin back at him.

"Absolute barbarians," he adds and I laugh at James' look of absolute betrayal. As the jokes die down and Remus and James return to their study session. I pick up my chips and return to my place on the lounge and delve back into the fictional world of my book.


	3. Cruelty and Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a shirtless Sirius, blood, an oversized jumper, a homophobic slur, and unconditional kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post this chapter, things have been a little crazy.  
> CONTENT WARNING: BLOOD, HOMOPHOBIA, VIOLENCE, COARSE LANGUAGE))

_ **Remus** _

I now that the trip to my flat is a short one, ten minutes on the bus and a short walk and I would be home but I am still faced with the anxiety of actually getting on the bus. The wait at the bus stop is enough to turn my stomach. on one side of me are two older women crowing about one relative or another, and on the other side is a man with a cigarette on his lips. To be honest he smells like that has been a permanent feature for at least a week.

And then the bus arrives.

I'm at the front of the queue when the doors open and the wave of stench that assails my senses is enough to send me stumbling down the street.

The wind bites at my skin through my cardigan and my teeth begin to chatter a little. After a minute I pull my large headphones out of my bag and place them over my ears, feeling comfort in the barrier they form around me. Soft Celtic inspired tones are soon encasing me in a world all of my own, a world made of green valleys and long grass.

The sky is growing dark and a light fall of rain is beginning to sting my cheeks.

Almost an hour later, after getting slightly lost, I climb the front steps and make my way into the foyer of my building. The door to my unit opens soundlessly and the first thing I am aware of is the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg wafting from the kitchen. I feel my shoulders relax and my fingers uncurl as the warmth defrosts my frozen body.

My housemate sticks her head out of the kitchen door and touches a finger to her lips, an eyebrow raised in question.   
I nod, setting my bag down by the door and taking off my damp cardigan. 

"You're late," she pushes her pink fringe out of her blue eyes impatiently. 

"I couldn't catch the bus," I admit and she smiles gently. 

"Next time call me and I will come get you," I put my hands up, palms facing her. 

"No, no, it was okay, gave me some time to listen to your new songs," She hands me a mug of something milky that smelled of Christmas.

"Come now, old bean, you've heard them all a thousand times," she walks me into the kitchen and I take a seat on one of the tall stools behind the bench. Herbs, twine, muslin cloth and a handful of tools and ointments that I couldn't name are spread out across the bench. 

"That's not the point," I protest and she smiles, bundling rosemary and wrapping it in muslin. 

"So how did studying go?" 

"My partner is great, he's methodical and rational when it comes to note-taking," 

"The library closes at three, what did you do after that?" I take a sip of the drink she handed me and feel my insides warming. 

"You sound like my mother," I joke and she smiles, gently placing a hand on my head and messing up my hair. 

"It's my job to keep an eye on you," she replies, crossing the kitchen to hang the rosemary bundle in the window to dry. 

"If you say so… But he invited me back to his place for chips and more studying," 

"And you went?" she looks ecstatic, a grin spreading across her face and a bounce in her step, though she keeps her voice quiet. 

"Yeah… It was actually really fun," I hide my smile by taking another sip. 

"That's great! Did you need to excuse yourself?" 

"Not even once," she looks at me with pride in her eyes. 

"So was he cute," 

"Eh, not really my type. Too tall, a little lanky… and glasses," I scrunch up my nose and she laughs. "He had a smudge on one of the lenses and it made my eye twitch a little, but I managed," 

"Well, I am impressed. Did he live alone or does he have housemates too?" my cheeks flare up as I am thrown back into dealing with the snogging comment.

"What?" she draws out the word for a second longer than usual and I hang my head, explaining the situation. "I reckon he fancies you," was her only response as she went back to assembling bundles of herbs. 

"No way," I dismiss the thought before it can take root in my brain and she smiles. 

"If you say so," 

"I do," 

"Well, no matter," she smiles and I roll my eye.

 

That night, unfolding the calendar that I use to track assignments, Dora looks at me with a quizzical brow with a smile pulling at her lips. 

"What?" I ask, not getting whatever joke she obviously saw. 

"You're only just doing this now," I raise my eyebrow to match hers, though I could feel the corners of my lips turning down. 

"You're not obsessing. You usually try to overcompensate when you do group projects," 

"Overcompensate? For what?" she pushes her thick framed glasses up her nose and pushes her fringe out of her eyes. 

"When you feel like you don't have complete control over a situation, you overcompensate by obsessing over the planning process. Today you have been surprisingly at ease since you've been home," 

"James is a really hard worker," I say and she nods. "Is this one of those times where I'm missing something that should be implied?" 

"No, I just think it's interesting. It's good, I like that you don't have to stress about it," she says after a bit of a pause.

 

_ **Sirius** _

Just as I am washing the conditioner out of my hair when the water starts to run cold. 

"Potter!" I shriek in alarm as I get out from under the water as quickly as is safe in such slippery conditions. 

"What?" he calls back. 

"You used all the sodding hot water!" by this point the water is off and I am drying my shivering body and wrapping my hair in a black towel with bleach stains from when I attempted to dip dye my hair but needed to bleach the black out of it. 

"Sorry mate, you get the first shower tomorrow," I hear his laugh from the kitchen and I wrap another towel around my waist and walk out into the living room on my way to my room and stop dead when the amber eyes that do not belong to James fall on me. 

"You're fucking kidding," I whisper and James bursts into a cackle of laughter which makes the pretty boy flinch a little but he looks as embarrassed as I am, however, his eyes fall on my torso and I am acutely aware of how exposed I am. The silence is long and awkward, with Remus looking at me and me looking at him and James looking between the two of us, not knowing how to react now. 

"Nice," is what breaks the silence, and to my surprise, it doesn't hold an ounce of sarcasm, and even more surprising is that it was uttered by Remus Lupin. 

"We have to stop meeting like this," I throw myself into being more charming and less awkward. He blushes and looks away as if he hadn't just been staring at me for a good thirty seconds. 

"Like what?" the tips of his ears are turning scarlet and his lips are forming a sheepish smile. 

"In the most inappropriate ways," I say and he laughs awkwardly. "I am going to go put some pants on," I add as I start to stride across the bedroom, feeling my face turn redder and redder with each step.

 

The sounds of my friend and our houseguest discussing aspects of Latin is both reassuring and a source of discomfort. 

"One of these days I would like to just say hello to him before I start making a mess of things," I say, my forehead pressed to the door and my hand still on the handle. When I'm dressed I can't bring myself to go back out to the living room for my book so for a few minutes I am unsure of what to do, then my phone rings and a picture of my little brother pops up on the screen.

"Hello?" I ask and there are jagged breaths and a sniffling sound on the other end. "Reggie?" I persist and he manages to say my name in a tiny voice in between sobs. "Hey, Buddy, what's going on?" we spend more time fighting that we do being civil but when he sounds so sad, I go back to being his protective brother. 

"Sirius he left me," his voice is small and my heart breaks. 

"Where are you, I'm coming," I say, scurrying off my bed, keeping the phone to my ear with one hand while the other reaches out for my jacket. 

"No, don't, I'm at home," 

"Oh Reggie no," I've stopped dead in my tracks and once again my heart aches for him. 

"He kicked me out, this is as far as I got before the hysterics hit me," I sigh and sit back on my bed. 

"Hey, it's okay. Do you want me to stay on the phone?" there's a pause on the other end and I can hear our mother in the background somewhere. 

"Yes, please… Could you sing for me?" 

"Of course, honey," there was another sniffle while I decided what to sing. After a moment I clear my throat and begin to sing Salve Regina, the Latin hymn I learned when I was old enough. Regulus no longer went by Regina, but he told me that he still liked it when I sang his song.

By the time I had run through the hymn twice I could hear his gentle breathing and quiet snores. "I'm always here, baby brother," I whisper as I hang up the phone.   
I lie there staring at my ceiling and focussing on nothing but my breathing for a long time.

Then my meditation is interrupted by a loud pained scream, and I recognise the voice instantly.

Remus.

I'm out of the front door and down the stairs before I can even process what is happening. My feet and torso are bare but I don't care. He's still shouting in pain and now I can hear other voices laughing.

"Fucking faggot," I hear another shout as I round the corner into the alley behind our building. There are three guys surrounding a curled up shape on the ground, it's only when I see a splash of blue cardigan do I realise that the shape they are kicking is Remus. 

"Hey!" I shout, not original but it got their attention, they're all looking at me as I keep running towards them. "Get away from him," my fists are balled up from running and at least one of them noticed because he prepared to swing at me. As he did, I dodged, his fist clipping me on the shoulder. This is something I can do, my brain switched off and the next thing I can properly process is the least dopey of the three scurrying backwards away from me. The other two are clutching various bloodied facial features. "Get lost," I growl through my clenched teeth. They look like they want to take another swing but when I take a step towards them, they start running. I fall to my knees beside Remus, who is shaking slightly. His eyes are shut tightly and when I put a hand on his shoulder gently he flinches away. "Remus, hey, Remus, it's Sirius, can you move?" he whimpers slightly but doesn't flinch away when I touch him again. I pull his upper body onto my lap and that's when I see how badly he's hurt. There are cuts all over his face and his mouth is bleeding. "Oh man, we gotta call the police," I say and his eyes shoot open. 

"No, please, no," he says through the blood on his lips. "I can't… I'm okay, I can walk home," he moves to sit up and winced, falling back onto my lap. 

"Don't be an idiot. If you won't let me call the police, then I am going to make sure you're okay before I take you home, come on," he doesn't argue with me, whether it's because he agrees with me or if he has gone into shock, I'm not sure. Very gently I get him sitting and then standing, leaning heavily on me and clutching at his ribs.   
When we get into the front room of the building I call out to James who is standing outside the door of our flat. He hurries down the stairs and helps half-carry Remus up the stairs. 

"I'm going to get him in the shower, can you get the first aid kit?" I ask and James nods solemnly, gently letting go of Remus as I slowly walk us into the bathroom. When I have Remus sitting on the chair in the bathroom that usually holds the towels, his eyes focus on my shoulder, where his head had been resting. 

"I am so sorry," he mutters, and when I glance at myself in the mirror, I see that there is a scarlet stain there. 

"For what?" I ask, still not entirely understanding what he means. 

"I got blood on you," his voice is small and his eyes are still trained on the tiny stream of blood. 

"It's okay, it comes off," I say in the gentlest voice I can manage. 

"But you just had a shower, it's such a waste," he adds, his eyes finally falling to the floor. I pick up a towel and wipe the blood away. 

"See, all gone, no harm done," I kneel in front of him so that I am in his line of sight. "Now I need you to focus for me, can you do that?" he nods. "Okay, I'm going to take your jacket and shirt off to make sure you don't have any broken ribs, is that okay?" his lip trembles a little but he nods. I begin to unbutton his cardigan, noting to myself that at least he's wearing a button-up jacket and shirt. His pale skin is marred by faded scars and new bruises that are already starting to crop up all over his torso but when I touch his lower right ribs where a bruise is coming up, he flinches away, which then causes him to cry out in pain. 

"Are my ribs broken?" he whimpers and I smile up at him.

"I don't think so, I think they might be bruised but we can't really know unless you have an x-ray," 

"I don't want to go to the hospital," there's an urgency in his eyes that is bordering on panic and I put my hands on the sides of his face to make him look at me. 

"Hey, its okay, I'm not going to make you go to the hospital. There's a knock at the door and I wave James in. 

"Remus, is there anyone you want me to call? Your housemate maybe?" Remus looks up at him and nods. 

"Not yet, though, okay?" he requests. 

"Okay, when you're ready, give me her number and I will give her a call," James smiles and walks out of the already crowded bathroom. I rummage under the sink and pull out a washcloth.

"Now, do you want to have a shower or do you want me to wash the cuts gently with a cloth?" he looks down at his fidgeting hands uncomfortably. 

"I can't have showers… The noise makes me uncomfortable," he admits after a little while, "But I don't want to put you out," I smile and start to fill up the sink with hot water. 

"If I don't want to do something, I don't offer," I say simply. He keeps fidgeting while I start to sterilise a pair of tweezers with isopropyl. 

"What are those for?" he asks in alarm.

"There are bits of rubble in your cuts," 

"Why are you soaking them in water?" he asks, indicating the small tub.

"It's actually rubbing alcohol, to kill any germs that might have been on them," 

"It matters?" he asks and I nod.

"One time my brother had a cut a lot like yours and I used dirty tweezers to get the grime out but it got a little infected, he has a scar on his left cheek now because it didn't heal properly. Since then I've made sure to do things properly," I explain as I turn the water off and we the cloth. He sits there quietly, barely moving as I clean the blood from around the cuts on his face and hands before starting to carefully pick the little rocks and dirt out of his skin.

When his hands are bandaged and his face all patched up - some of the larger cuts with small Band-Aids on them to hold them closed – I sit back and smile.

"There you are," I say, "I can see you now that all that blood is gone," I make myself smile and he offers the closest thing someone who had just been beaten to a pulp can get to a smile. 

"Thank you," he says and then his eyes spot his shirt and the blood stains that are starting to dry now. "Oh no… oh no, oh no," he pushes himself off the chair and starts rubbing at the blood frantically, his breathing speeding up and his hands shaking. Tears start falling and I put my hands over his. 

"Hey, hey it's alright," he's still trying to swat the blood away and I gently pry the shirt out of his hands and look at it. 

"It's not so bad, we can fix this," I assure him but he is still in the grips of the anxiety attack. 

"It's ruined," he keeps repeating it but I put the shirt to the side and hold onto his hands. 

"Hey," I say quietly, the way I used to for Reg. "Hey, look at me. Look at me, good, now I want you to try and breathe in time with me," he blinks more tears out of his eyes but nods, gasping for breath before trying to keep in time with me. It takes a while but finally we get his breathing to calm down enough for him to be reasoned with. "Well done, now, James is very good at getting blood stains out of things. We'll get you a clean shirt and then I'm sure if I ask nicely, he will help with the stain, okay?" he smiles. "Okay, can you stand?" He thinks about this for a moment and then nods, grasping the bench top firmly and trying to lift himself off the ground. I gently help him to his feet and we take one unsteady step at a time until he has limped his way into the lounge room and is sitting on the lounge where I had been laying the first time I saw him here. He slumps backwards and takes a few shallow breaths. 

"You need to take proper breaths, okay? I know it hurts but it's important that you take deep breaths so that you can clear any mucus in your lungs," he thinks about this for a moment and then nods. I step around the lounge and into my room, retrieving a warm jacket from my cupboard. "Hey, James?" I call and he sticks his head out of his room. 

"Yeah?" 

"Remus's shirt is on the bathroom floor. Would you be able to work your magic and get some blood off it?" He smiles at me and nods. 

"Of course," he steps closer to me and murmurs, too low for Remus to hear, "How is he doing, really?" 

"He'll be okay, just a few bruised ribs, minor cuts, and scrapes. I think the big thing is going to be keeping him calm," I murmur back and he nods and puts a hand on the side of my head. If I hadn't known James for so long, I would have thought he was going to kiss me. But this is just something James picked up from his mother.   
It only takes five minutes after he has the oversized jacket on, for Remus to fall asleep. I cover him with a blanket, finally pull a shirt over my head, and curl up in the armchair to read and keep an eye on him.

When James has scrubbed at the shirt until there's barely a trace of a stain, he puts it in the dryer (Which is usually only reserved for special occasions) and for an hour it's peaceful.


End file.
